1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of solar or light powered musical devices and specifically relates to a solar or light powered chime.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,587 a solar powered musical mat with sound system is described. This is for sunbathing and listening to the radio.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,140 Goldfarb describes solar powered musical ornaments and novelties. These are microprocessor controlled devices which have prerecorded sounds programmed into semiconductor memory.